1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an audio file edit method and apparatus for editing and utilizing various audio files stored in the mobile terminal in a simple and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of mobile terminals has become widespread and the number of users is increasing rapidly. More particularly, the mobile terminals (e.g. mobile phone) have become an essential item carried by a majority of people for making and receiving calls while they are on the move. Recent mobile communication terminals now include various supplementary functions as well as the voice communication function. For instance, a mobile communication terminal now integrates supplementary functions such as an MP3 player for playing audio files having an MP3 file format, a digital camera for taking and editing pictures, and a game function for playing mobile games.
With the integration of these various supplementary functions, the conventional mobile terminals have been developed to include increased data storage capacity and playback performance. However, they remain limited in their ability to edit data for other purposes.